Magical happenings across the Globe
by hananaflaffel2
Summary: Harry and his friends play around with magic. Something happens that was not meant to and now they have trouble on their hands! Now a very late Chapter Three up.
1. Welcome to Harry's life!

Authors Notes- Please note that this story is set in the 5th year. Anything in the first four chapters I created before "Order of the Pheonix" hit bookstores!  
  
Dislaimers- I do not own anything that has been included in the Harry Potter books. But the rest is mine!  
  
I have to thank all my friends for their help! You guys are life savers (cause I can't spell for crap!)  
  
Chapter One - Welcome to Harry's life!  
  
He did it. It had taken him 3 months but he finally did it. He had defeated Voldermort and saved Draco Malfoy's life in the process (why did he do that?)  
  
*tap tap tap* "Who is tapping at a window and where are they tapping?" Harry thought *screech*  
  
"Harry Potter" Vernbon yelled "Shut up that bloody bird." Harry woke with a start. Number Four Privett Drive was his location, not a bloody field in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He opened the window and Hedwig flew in, followed by Pig, a Hogwarts owl and three owls Harry didn't recognise. Hedwig didn't bring Hermione's news nor Hagrids, but Neville's! Pig had brought Harry a birthday present and all Ron's news. The Hogwarts had brougt Harry's school information. The other three were different from any owl he had seen in his house before. One was a barn owl, another was a snowy owl (different to Hedwig) and one was..... Fawkes! The snowy owl brought Hermione's news + a present for Harry and the barn owl brought a present and a letter from Sirius. He didn't want to open any of the letters but the Hogwarts owl was getting impatient. So, because Harry is a lovely boy (deep down somewhere) he took the letters off the owls and re-opened his window, which only the Hogwarts owl flew out of. Fawkes and the remaining owls seemed to be waiting for a reply letter or some water, so Harry opened Hedwigs cage and sat down at his desk to begin reading and writing.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry. Sorry it is a bit late but mum had to borrow Pig to send letters to Percy (he is the new Crouch) because Hermes 'is too busy to send letters to family'. See you at school or Diagon Alley if we run into you. Ron"  
  
Harry turned to the present. He'd have to open it if he wanted to thank Ron for it. He untied the string and opened the parcel. Harry opened it and inside was the normal jumper and baked treats but there was something else, it was what the Dursleys call a 'video'. There was a note attached to it, "Dad found this at work and it had your name on it. I hope it is useful. Ron". Harry would have to watch it later. Maybe when the Dursleys go out for some benefit for like the whales or something (Dudley whales not ocean whales).  
  
"Hey Ron thanks for the present. I'll watch the video thingy when the Dursleys go out tonight. I"ll probably see you at school because I'm proably going to Diagon Alley sooner rather than later. See you, Harry"  
  
He tied the letter to Pig and Pig flew out the open window. Next he moved onto Dumbledore's letter.  
  
"Dear Harry, I'm pleased to inform you that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Reubeus Hagrid will be arriving at Hogwarts not long after the school term begins. I have recently received a letter from Mr Weasley saying that he has sent you a very unusual video. If it is possible I would like you to bring it to Hogwarts without ever watching because I have some things to test. I must speak to you when you arrive on the first. I will get Proffessor Snape to escort you. From your friend and Headmaster, Professor A. Dumbledore"  
  
Fawkes, seeing that his job was done flew out the window into the early morning sky. Hermione's letter now.  
  
"Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. The owl that delivered your letter is Charlotte. My parents got her for me last week when we went to Diagon Alley to get you your birthday present. I, of course will be going again to get my school books. Maybe I'll see you then. If not see I'll you at Kings Cross station. Stay Safe. Love Hermione"  
  
He opened the parcel that Charlotte had brought him. Hermione had given Harry books (who knew!) the first was 'Quidditch through the Ages', the second was 'Hogwarts, a History' and the third was 'The story of Harry Potter - the boy who lived'. He replied to Hermione stil in a bit of shock because of the last book. He knew he was famous he had just never seen it.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Thanks for the books. I'll begin reading them soon enough. I proably won't see you at Diagon Alley because I think I am going in a couple of days. Charlotte is a beautiful owl but do you remember Crookshanks, your cat. Unless you took Crookshanks with you, you might have a dead owl soon. See you at school. Harry"  
  
He tied his letter to Charlotte and she flew out the window without moving a feather. Now it was Sirius's letter.  
  
"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday. Hope the Dursleys are treating you alright, if they are not I will curse them for you. I will see you at Hogwarts soon. I hope you like you gift. Sirius"  
  
Harry opened Sirius's parcel wtihout hesitation. In it was an Englad Quidditch Jersey and another parcel. There was a note on this little parcel. It read "Harry, make sure you don't lose this." He opened it. It was a key and a chain. He placed the key on the chain and placed the chain around his neck. He would question Sirius later.  
  
"Sirius, thanks for the letter. I've been worrying about you and the others all summer. I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts. See you then. Harry"  
  
Short and sweer. He tied it to the barn owl and it flew out the window. Last there was Neville's letter.  
  
"Dear Harry, Guess what! I have a penpal in Australia. Her name is Hannah and we have been exchanging letters all summer. The reason I wrote to you was to ask you to help me with a spell. I'll say more at school. See you soon. Neville"  
  
With that Harry fell asleep at the desk. 


	2. Welcome to Hannah's life

I do not own the Weasleys clock (I wouldn't mind owning it though) but the astounding J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Joshrox116, Amy and Undeadjesus!  
  
Chapter Two - Welcome to Hannah's life!  
  
Hannah woke up and looked out her window at the early morning light creeping over the houses. No clouds in the sky, not a single one! It was her lucky day, well as long as her brothers didn't want ot play soccer. Hannah laughed. She will always remember the day that Talitha cursed her brothers because they got all their homework done in 5 minutes but she, who had been sitting there all day still had more to do. The truth was that Cain and Jesse (Hannah's brothers) had given Talitha their homework to see what she would do. They have never tested her again.  
  
Hannah walked out into the kitchen and saw french toast cooking in the electric frypan, eggs cooking in the fry pan, bacon cooking in the griller and toast, well toasting in the toaster. This of course meant two things. Hannah's mother had begun breakfast early and Cain and Jesse were still to be awoken by the smell of delicious food. As Hannah sat down with her plateful of food, she began thinking that Te Papa, her home, was no different to a muggle homme. Well apart from the constant arrival of owls, the gnomes in the garden and the weird clock that sat in the centre of the house, the main meeting point. It was weird because it didn't tell time but pin-pointed the EXACT location of every person who was a relation of the Grass family. So of course it is huge! Mrs Grass (Hannah's mother) had made it back in 1992 just after Cain and Jesse were born.  
  
Hannah and her brothers had only one muggle relative in Australia. It was Jim. Their aunty Elizabeth had married him at least 25 years ago. Jim has no real recollection of his children's childhood because Elizabeth thought it was better he didn't blab what he knew about magic.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hannah picked her surfboard up off the sand and ran out into the surf. This was her favourite muggle sport. She had always enjoyed it, well ever since Jim had introduced her to it. Hannah was sitting out on the water just behind the wave breaking point, looking for HER wave. *Crack* The sound shook the water around the surfboard. Hannah looked up into her mother's face and half smiled. "Hi mum. Umm did someone arrive for me?" "You knew, all too well may I add, that your father and I are going out for lunch with your aunt." 'Crap!' Hannah thought 'the lunch' "so I guess I have to go home then." "Yes! I want you home an half an hour. I will know if you're not home! Here" Hannah's mother put her hands in her pockets "Some money for the ride home" *Crack* Her mother was gone. Then she saw her wave. She put her coins away and began paddling her heart out. She caught the wave with ease, and even noticed an old man take her hat off at her. Hannah hated when she saw ghosts while she was on the water.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Snap! Owww." Cain exclaimed. He had finally beaten Kirrily at exploding snap. Kirrily was one of the cousins. The others; Letisha, Danielle and Jaimee were all to busy pouring over the new copy of 'Walrus Whiskers' that Amy had sent her (Amy's parents are the owners/editors of it). Jesse was playing chess against the house-elf, Bunta. But you couldn't really call Bunta a house-elf because he could leave anytime he wanted as he was not inslaved to the family. The only reason Bunta worked for the Grass family is because Hannah saved him from a wild Thestral. Ever since then Bunta has been ever so loyal to the Grass family. Hannah was reading: all the letters her friends had sent her, the letter Neville had sent her and the list of school supplies for Stallworthy school for the magically gifted and talented and thinking about that ghost she had seen at the beach. She knew it from somewhere.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hannah, Hannah" cried seemed like an adoring fan. Hannah turned and greeted the beaming face of Liam. She and her friends always regret the day they set him up with Amy. "Oh, hello Liam. How are you?" Hannah said polietely. "Good thanks. Have you seen Amy? I have something for her." On that last sentence, Liam smiled an evil smile. 'Gross' Hannah thought 'Gross, gross, gross' "No I haven't seen her but I really must be going. Lots of stuff to buy for school." With that Hannah turned and walked off, leaving Liam to stand there dumbfounded. "Look it is the 'Globecrusher'. Isn't that the fastest one around?" "Wow, look at those shoes! You can even get special shoes for Quidditch now!" Hannah smiled to herself. She was gonna enjoy this year at school. She just knew it. 


	3. Dumbledore, Snape and New Found Talents

A/N - Thanks to my reviewers  
  
Chapter Three - "Dumbledore, Snape and new found talents"  
  
'First day back at school, doing actually work,' Harry thought 'Wonder what I'll get stuck with today?'  
  
Ron, Harry Neville, Dean and Seamus awoke almost like clockwork.  
  
Ron was dressed first and ready for his prefect duties. The others took their time  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Ron called urgently.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Snape. He is outside the commonroom, waiting for YOU!" Ron replied and then dashed off to breakfast.  
  
That was when Harry awoke. SNAPE, outside, waiting for him.  
  
'Crap,' Harry thought 'I was supposed to see Dumbledore last night.'  
  
Harry dashed to his bag, found the video and dashed down to the common room. Lavender and Parvarti were standing near the hole, too scared to go out. Harry walked out and he met the sneering face he knew all too well. Snape turned and strode off with Harry not too far behind  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Fizzing Wizzbee"  
  
The stairway he had travelled up three times before, twice in second year and once in fourth year, appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"Go." Those two letters Snape uttered sent chills up Harry's spine. Harry walked up the hard, stone steps and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. It opened without a sound.  
  
"Tea, Butterbeer, coffee, pumpkin juice, water or would you like a Sherbert Lemon?"  
  
Harry jumped. He turned around and found Dumbledore talking to him with wand at ready.  
  
"Umm, a Butterbeer please." Harry said politely.  
  
Daumbledore waved his wand and two Butterbeers and a bag of Sherbert Lemons appeared. He gave Harry a Butterbeer and kept the Sherbet Lemons and the other Butterbeer for himself.  
  
"Sit." Dumbledore said " Now first off, I believe you have a certain video. Is that so?"  
  
Harry nodded. His mouth couldn't formulate words.  
  
"May I borrow it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer and spoke as he passed the video over.  
  
"Sure, but there are a few things I would like to know."  
  
"Fire away!"  
  
"I was wondering why my parents made that video and how the Weasley Family came into it's possession."  
  
"I cannot answer the first question until I have watched the video." Dumbledore paused for a long time. Almost as if he was trying to stop himself from half crying, half laughing "But how the Weasleys came into it's possession? I believe Arthur found it among his misused Muggle artifacts. Many muggles found it highly unusual that it always showed the program they hated with a passion." Now Dumbledore was smiling again.  
  
"Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair, occassionally taking sitting sips of his butterbeer. By this time Harry was very bored, so he was amusing himself by talking to Fawkes. It seems that Fawkes had learnt some English over the Summer. After what seemed like days, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, I have reason to believe that many strange things are going to happen this year at Hogwarts. I want you to remain as safe as possible. Also, the minute anything happens let me know. I am here to help you."  
  
With that Dumbledore got up and opened the door for Harry.  
  
"Now run along. I believe you have a gamkeepers lesson to save."  
  
As Harry walked passed Dumbledore, Dumbledore silently slipped two pieces of paper into Harry's pocket.  
  
# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #  
  
It was almost 10pm. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room. Well actually there was one other person left in the common room. Nathaniel White, a 6th year prefect known for his extreme good looks.  
  
"Harry." someone whispered from the stairs.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Neville. Harry waved him over.  
  
"Have you got that spell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Let me see it!" Hermione butted in.  
  
Neville handed it to Hermione.  
  
"What's this spell for?" Hermione asked in what seemed like a nice tone for Hermione.  
  
"Well, umm," Neville was stalling "It is to try and find out what my Australian pen pal, Hannah, looks like."  
  
Ron stiffled a cry of anger whilst Hermione hid behind the piece of paper Neville had handed her. Harry was the only one with out an emotion.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Harry asked.  
  
The four Gryffindors walked into the centre of the room where Nevillebegan the spell.  
  
"Picturesque Letternoi." The spell was performed but something was not right.  
  
Hermione looked up and screamed. Nathaniel ran over to see what he could do to help. Then the room went silent. 


	4. Letters, Ghosts and Levitation

Thanks to joshrox116, Gryffindor_Gal79 and Kahli (whose name is u no me! In the review)  
  
Ok people I am working on a way so that you can know what people look like (probably just the teachers though.)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - LETTERS, GHOSTS AND LEVITATION!  
  
Hannah sat down at the long house table in between Cain and Talitha and opposite Rylie, Katie and Hayley and the conversations going on around her.  
  
"Cain, shut up! Do you not understand? Even though, I, Talitha "the ruler" Connors, cursed you and Jesse I cannot reverse it because it was supposed to cover you in fungus not make it rain everytime you went outside."  
  
"Rylie did ya hear we are getting a new charms teacher, again. His name is Professor Bloomorli. Maybe he is really gorgeous."  
  
"Katie, Katie, Katie. He is really gorgeous. You can tell from the name. Elise told me that he is English."  
  
'With the conversations that happen at breakfast you could write books a plenty.' Hannah thought  
  
"Hayley, what are you reading?" Hannah asked  
  
"Just a fantasy book I bought during the holidays." Hayley replied  
  
"But the cover is about ghosts!"  
  
"Yeah I know I have to hide these books from the teachers. Here." Hayley handed Hannah the ghost book after taking her book from inside it.  
  
Hannah flicked through and came to a page about ghosts that can follow or protect certain people of the magical community. Hannah scanned the page, placed a piece of spare paper at the top to mark it, then hurried away to class.  
  
The headmaster, Professor Dumbledre smiled as Hannah walked out and whispered to Professor Starburst, the head of Hannah's house,  
  
"I don't believe the Grass children or Hannah's friends will be attending class for the next week or so. May I ask you not to stop them."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Good morning, My name is Professor Wil Bloomorli but please just call me Wil."  
  
Girlish giggles filled the class. Most of the giggles of course coming from the Cadburrito people.  
  
"Blondes!" Hannah muttered to herself.  
  
Wil heard her and smiled.  
  
The girls thinking it was for them all turned as red as Talitha's hair. Kahli among them.  
  
Wil started to speak again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Today we will" (girlish giggles) "be practicing our levitation."  
  
Katie immediately raised her hand.  
  
Wil nodded to her to speak.  
  
"Excuse me Professor but we have already done levitation. We did it in 1st year."  
  
"You may have done simple levitation but I'm talking about people levitation."  
  
The whole class was quiet for once.  
  
"First I must mark the roll."  
  
Nearly everyone shifted in their seats to make themselves look more presentable.  
  
"Rylie Andrews"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Talitha Connors"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Dawson Creek"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sasha Cuneen  
  
"Here"  
  
"Alec Friend"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Hannah Grass"  
  
Hannah looked up from her desk and muttered something under her breath then replied to the teacher with, "Sir Here Sir", like a soldier.  
  
Wil didn't like it.  
  
"Caleb Hainsworth'  
  
"Here"  
  
"Elise Hawthorne"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Katie Jackson"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nathan James"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jack Keller"  
  
"Here"  
  
"James Leery"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Amy McLeod"  
  
"Here" "Kyle MacGregor"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Aaron Matthews"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kahli Meredith"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Danni Minogue"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kylie Minogue"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jaimee Newlans"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Shivon Octag"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Chris Perry"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Mel Piree"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Mark Quite"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Carey Renyeld"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Joe Rowd"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Liam Sharp"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Andre Scleep"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Cole Turner"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Hayley Wall"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Keelin Wolfe"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Josh Witter"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Leo Wyatt"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Ok, thank you. I'm sorry that took so long but it must be done. It is also going to help me get to know you wonderful."  
  
"Us? Wonderful? Even Hayley has an evil side and she hardly ever speaks!" Hannah bit her tongue. Why did she say that?  
  
"Miss..."  
  
"Grass. Hannah Grass."  
  
"Yes Miss Grass."  
  
"None of this 'Miss Grass' stuff. Just call me Hannah."  
  
"Ok, Hannah. May I speak to you outside?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
Hannah got out of her chair and walked outside.  
  
Professor Bloomorli and 31 pairs of eyes following her out of the room.  
  
Wil closed the door and turned on Hannah.  
  
"Curtis told me about you and your tendencies to speak your mind." Wil paused. Not as if Hannah could input her thoughts but just so that Wil could think over what he wanted to say "Now. I am a friendly person and I believe in freedom of speech, but I also know, unlike others, about your past. Therefore I am not allowed to work with you until I have worked with the entire class. Is that fine with you?"  
  
"How do you know about my past?" Hannah asked "Only 3 people know about my past at this school. That is Dre,"  
  
"Professor Dumbledre."  
  
"Dre, and my brothers, and they don't even know the whole story."  
  
"Yes well 5 people know now but,"  
  
"You told someone?" Hannah yelled not caring about the classes taking place around her.  
  
Wil quickly muttered a muffling charm and spoke calmly and quickly, "No. Someone told me but you will learn that soon enough. Now into class."  
  
Off came the charm and Hannah walked into class followed by Wil.  
  
"Rylie, Talitha. You shall be our first volunteers."  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Dear Neville,  
  
School has started once again and we have another new charms teacher. I will kill him one day because he has a kind of hold over me that I don't like. I won't talk about him now though maybe another time.  
  
It rained from 10:30 to 11 when we were walking to the station. This of course means that Cain and Jesse are still cursed.  
  
What is the name of your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
Do you think you could send some pics of you and your friends with your next letter?  
  
My Charms class is actually quiet for once because we are doing people levitation. Rylie and Talitha are the volunteers.  
  
Rylie is still boy-obsessed, this time only with one guy. Talitha is still a show off. Hayley still loves her fantasy novels. Kahli is still stupid. Elise is still 'evil. Amy is still seen as the 'beautiful' one of our group (I guess that is how she won Liam!) Katie is still the smart one of our group. Speaking of Katie, she has just got a boyfriend! His name is Josh Witter and he is our house. I think I like someone in our house, but I won't say anymore right now in case the teacher steals this.  
  
Elise is sitting in front of me trying to turn Talitha into a spider or something as nasty as that.  
  
Hayley gave me this book about ghosts. It is called "The past is the present - Ghosts and what we need to know about them." I was flicking through at breakfast, and found a chapter about ghosts who protect people and follow them around. I have really read it yet but I'll let you know when I find out more about it.  
  
Speaking of breakfast I didn't eat anything again. I know I should have but I just can't bring myself round to it. I guess I just need a friendly shove to make me eat.  
  
Well that's it for now. Hear from you later.  
  
From Hannah  
  
P.S. I hope this letter isn't wet because I'm getting my brothers to post it for me.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
The bell rang and everyone left the room except Hannah, Elise, Amy, Liam, Katie, Josh, Hayley, Kahli and Talitha and Rylie who were still doing people levitating (Rylie was the being levitated). Then suddenly the room went black. 


	5. Friend First Encounter

Thanks to the people who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - FRIENDS FIRST ENCOUNTER  
  
Twelve people fell through the common room ceiling without leaving a mark. The group of flying people landed on the ground and other places like statues. Two of the twelve looked like they were outside a door.  
  
"Who stole my book?" A girl with short blonde hair asked.  
  
"No one stole your book Hayley." A tall girl with brown hair replied.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Hayley said angrily.  
  
"Books can steal people." A tall girl with glasses said absently.  
  
"We know Katie, we know." A girl with short bright red hair replied.  
  
"Would you mind getting off me please?" Nathaniel asked from the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, sorry!" The girl who landed on Nathaniel said apologetically.  
  
"Then get off him Rylie." The tall girl with brown hair exclaimed  
  
Rylie jumped up and helped Nathaniel off the ground.  
  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom. And Nathaniel White you have already met." Harry said to the twelve strangers.  
  
"Where are." Two boys asked at the same time.  
  
They were so similar they could have been twins.  
  
"Did you say Neville Longbottom?" The tall girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Yes he did. I'm Neville." Neville said to the girl "Who are you? And why are you in the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"We are at Hogwarts?! And you are Neville and, and, wow!" the tall brunette said quite shocked "I am Hannah Grass by the way. And these, well, these are my friends."  
  
"Hannah? That name is familiar." Ron said to himself. Then it clicked "Hermione what did you do? You touched the spell last!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Hermione replied upset "It was Neville's spell. He probably said it wrong."  
  
"No. I did everything correctly. This was supposed to happen." Neville replied quietly.  
  
"Shite!" Hannah exclaimed "What about OUR school work and everything? What are we supposed to do, hide in the dormitories?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think that far ahead." Neville stated.  
  
"No, and I guess you didn't think there would be twelve people instead of just one!" Hannah yelled  
  
"You guys can stay in our dormitories until we can work something out." Hermione cut in to stop a fight "So who is everybody? We don't know who you are and Neville doesn't know what you look like."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Hannah said absently "You guys can introduce yourselves." Hannah walked over to an armchair and dragged it closer to the fire, making sure the others couldn't see her face.  
  
"Well as you know, I'm Rylie," Rylie said "Rylie Andrews is my full name. The angry girl sitting on the floor is Hayley Wall. Do you guys have any Fantasy Novels? Hayley loves them."  
  
"Yeah. Here" Hermione said handing Hayley a book form the table.  
  
"I'm Talitha Connors." The girl with short red hair said.  
  
"Talitha was it?" Ron asked "Don't look down, and don't come near me."  
  
Talitha looked down and screamed. Her whole lower body was a spider. Talitha sat ver still and prayed.  
  
Hermione uttered a reversal spell and Talitha turned into a normal person.  
  
"Thank you." Talitha said to Hermione "Elise! Well that girl cowering in the corner is Elise Hawthorne.  
  
"Well my name is Katie Jackson," Katie said cleaning her glasses "and this man attached to me is my Josh. Josh Witter."  
  
A shorter girl with long dark blonde hair got up from the floor and walked over to a cute guy with short spiky hair.  
  
"I'm Amy McLeod, and this is Liam Sharp." The girl said "Oh and the girl behind me who looks like a duck is Kahli Meredith."  
  
"Is that everyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Hannah said to the fire "you forgot my brothers."  
  
The two similar boys walked over to the group.  
  
"I'm Cain." The taller of the two boys said  
  
"And I'm Jesse" a boy who looked similar to Hannah said  
  
"We are twins." Cain said.  
  
"Yeah. He's older by two minutes." Jesse said  
  
Hannah got up and walked to where she had landed and picked up the Ghost Book.  
  
"How did that come with you?" Harry asked  
  
"I'd written about it." Hannah replied "Oh, this is for you Neville. It's kind of pointless to give it to you now but who cares."  
  
Hannah handed Neville the letter then walked over to the fire and sat down. She opened the book to the page she had marked and started reading allowed to herself.  
  
"The ghosts of wizards are the only ghosts who stay in the mortal realm after they die. There are many reasons for this but the main reason is because they are protectors. Blah blah blah blah. The most famous protector is Damon Stallworthy, the founder and first headmaster of Stallworthy Academy for the magically gifted and talented. His charge, or protectee is a young Miss ...." Hannah stopped saying allowed and continued reading it. "Oh my god! This can't be happening" Rylie and Talitha stopped flirting with Nathaniel and walked over to Hannah, Katie joining them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rylie asked.  
  
"L.. l.. look!" Hannah stammered.  
  
"At what?" Talitha asked.  
  
The second paragraph under the top heading." Hannah replied  
  
Rylie took the book and stood between Talitha and Katie and the three of them read the paragraph.  
  
"Is that." Talitha asked.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"It can't be." Rylie said.  
  
"Now I know why I always think someone is watching or following me." Hannah said "Because they are!"  
  
"What is going on?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"Hannah has a fan," Katie said "Literally."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Well do you guys know about the ghosts that protect certain witches or wizards?" Talitha asked. Many people nodded "Well our Miss Hannah here has one."  
  
"That's why Wil knows about my past!" Hannah said to herself.  
  
Harry watched beeped. It was One O'clock.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Nathaniel said.  
  
"We wouldn't mind some sleep." Cain and Jesse said.  
  
"Ok. Ron, Neville and I will show the guys up to our dormitory," Harry said "You girls follow Hermione."  
  
Everyone gathered their stuff and went their separate ways.  
  
The girls followed Hermione. When they got into the dormitory they found four girls sitting in their beds talking.  
  
"Girls, " Hermione said to get her four friends attention. "This is Hannah, Katie, Rylie, Talitha, Elise, Hayley, Amy and Kahli."  
  
"And they are?" Kahli asked.  
  
"Oh sorry. They are Parvarti, Lavender, Sasha and Steph." Hermione replied.  
  
"Here,' Lavender said waving her wand "some sleeping bags and clothes."  
  
Everyone got changed and laid out their sleeping bags.  
  
"Goodnight." Steph said "Don't let the bed bugs bite." "Bed bugs? What bed bugs?" Elise asked.  
  
"Sleep well everyone." Talitha muttered.  
  
With that everyone fell asleep. All except Hannah who sat by the windowsill waiting for someone. 


End file.
